


The death of a family

by Jskaoawkegeh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arson, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Other, Pre-Death Note: Another Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jskaoawkegeh/pseuds/Jskaoawkegeh
Summary: This is not related to the other one shots yet
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	The death of a family

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't ship them , I didn't put the ages but the hero is 18 and the villain is like 1039 years old

He grabs his jaw firmly and forces him to look at him, slowly heating up his hand. The smell of burning flesh starts to fill the air.

“What are you going to do now hero” he spits out, eyes flaming much like the building before them. The fire hungrily licks the sides of the building and devours it whole. He drops to his knees, releasing him 

They’re gone

He lets out a cry, all of his work, his family, everything he’s fought for. Turned to ash.

“How poetic, them dying in the very thing you control.” He turns to him.

“Little hero, you can’t save everyone. It’s time you learned this. after all, who are you to stop me?” He cackles, skin still bubbling from the heat of his hand. 

“I am god now and whos tell me I’m not I can destroy everyone” his eyes take on a new light, shining in the light of the fire. He stretches a hand out to the fire, fire leaping to his hand and dancing like a dog to its master. 

“Join me, you could have everything and anything you want. All you need to do is take this fire and give it to the world, we would rule forever!”


End file.
